


The Train Station

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm still in crying over the whole S6 finale. I mean it was good if they just didn't kill off the entire House Tyrell. I'm bitter af. So, to soothe my aching heart and my Robbaery feels, I made this.</p><p>Since I can't write canon at the moment, I made a modern version of the Night Lands where my faves can finally be together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still in crying over the whole S6 finale. I mean it was good if they just didn't kill off the entire House Tyrell. I'm bitter af. So, to soothe my aching heart and my Robbaery feels, I made this.
> 
> Since I can't write canon at the moment, I made a modern version of the Night Lands where my faves can finally be together.

There wasn’t much that she could remember, like all her memories back then, even the most recent ones, have become a vague dream with colors. She remembered a small burn, like touching a mug that was too hot but that was it. How did she get here?

 

Looking up she noticed that she was in a train station on a cloudy day. As much as train stations should normally be, this one was empty, not a soul in sight, and yet it didn’t alarm her. Margaery found the silence quite relaxing. She looked down at herself and found out that she was wearing a sundress and white flat sandals that went along with it. The outfit she wore sent a slight pang to her heart, recognizing it immediately. This was his favorite. She never wore it again after what happened. It reminded her too much of him.

 

A sound of faint laughter made her head turn, following the direction of it. Oh, it was Loras! Relief washed over her at the sight of her brother but curiosity piqued when she saw him hugging a man. Loras looked so happy that it seemed ethereal. She forgot the last time he smiled like that. That was back then with….

 

“Margaery!” Loras beamed and called out to her but didn’t seem to make a move to go near her. He waved and pointed at the man with a large grin, mouthing something at her. Loras was too far away for her to recognize what he was saying. ‘Jackpot,’ was it? The mysterious man finally turned around and somehow she wasn’t surprised to see Renly smiling warmly at her. She ought to be though.

 

They look perfect for each other. Renly waved and she did the same, though a little weak. Her smile remedied that though, truly happy to see the two together. Renly whispered something that made Loras laugh and they turned to the opposite direction, walking away from her. Her brother turned and glanced back at her past his shoulder and Margaery knew the smile he gave was one that said goodbye but perhaps not permanent.

 

And then they were gone.

 

Margaery stood and let out a sigh, finding herself alone again. She looked around for anything that belonged to her. When you go to a train station, you ought to have bags, right? But there was none. What was she doing here? The rose walked along, hoping to find someone. She had questions but that wasn’t even her priority. She just wanted someone with her.

 

“You, miss, came too soon.”

 

Margaery turned around quickly, a soft breath leaving her. He was there, smiling at her with that crooked grin that she never thought she’d see again. There were no ugly bloodstains on his clothes like the last time; his eyes were a shining cyan pair filled with life and laughter. Just like how she wanted to remember him. He was even wearing that blue shirt she always liked on him.

 

“Robb…”

 

She watched as those eyes turned from playful to longing and she knew that she wasn’t the only one who missed the other terribly. “You came too soon, Marg.” He hugged her tight and so did she, closing her eyes as those memories—her dreams— seemed to rush in like a tidal wave. She remembered Robb and her in that park in Highgarden, laying down on a picnic blanket under the shade, looking up at clouds and trying to find the most obscene shapes. She remembered Robb chasing her down her grandmother’s garden, her laugh ringing in her ears before she burst into laughter as he caught her in his arms. All the good things now. It was her Robb.

 

“It’s not fair. You left me first.” She intended her voice to be a playful pouting one but heard sadness instead. “You shouldn’t have –“

 

“I never wanted to leave. You know I didn’t want to go.” She stared at him while still in his arms, taking in everything about him, everything that screamed of home to her. His lips rested on her forehead, a tender kiss that almost made her sob but she found no tears. Somehow this place wasn’t meant for sadness. “I’m not leaving anymore.”

 

“That was the only promise you broke, Stark.”

 

“I know.” Robb whispered and looked at her with a faint but genuine smile. “I’m going to fix that now, if you let me.” His smile grew and Margaery couldn’t help but mirror it, tilting her head slightly so she could nuzzle his cheek. “That’s gonna take like forever.”

 

“We have all the time in the world.” He held her hand and smiled, Margaery grinning at how easily their hands linked like two puzzle pieces and she let Robb lead her out of the train station.


End file.
